


Bombshell

by tamyaka



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Chef Roy, Dinner, Flirty jade, Wedding, date, jade and Roy at a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamyaka/pseuds/tamyaka
Summary: Summary: Roy brings Jade to Oliver and Dinah’s wedding as his guest, and girlfriend. Things go about as well as you’d expect.
Relationships: CheshRoy - Relationship, Jade Nguyen and Roy Harper, Jade and Roy, cheshire and Red Arrow, redcat - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1! Sorry all my first posts are so short, I don’t really have the inspiration to write much :/

Roy regrets the decision to tell Jade the moment he brings it up.

He had made pho for dinner because he knew it was Jade’s favorite meal. 

They had stocked up on ingredients the other night; chives, noodles, sprouts, basil, mushrooms, jalapeños, the list goes on. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but Jade loved it when Roy cooked. To be fully honest, he didn’t mind cooking, enjoyed it even.

“So, Green Arrow’s getting married this Saturday.” Roy mutters while stirring his noodles. Jade was halfway through a bite of beef when she looks up.

“Archer guy and that girl named after a bird?” She questions with a full mouth, eyes still down on her food.

Roy lets out a dry laugh. “Says the girl who thinks she’s a cat from a kids movie.” He whispers under his breath. He takes in another slurp of noodles and meat broth.

Jade’s mouth flattens, seemingly not flattered by his comment. “You know,” Jade points at him with her chopsticks, “I bet invited guests get a plus one.” 

Roy blows on his forkful of transparent noodles — yes, he uses a fork. “Uh huh, they do.” He says, stuffing the hot noodles into his mouth.

“Hm, cool.” Jade says in a mischievous tone. Roy shrugs her off and uses his sleeve to wipe his mouth.

She brushes her legs off and stands up straight. The clay bowl of pho dances in her hands as the assassin picks it up.

Roy stops eating to watch Jade walk from the dining room to kitchen. With her eyes low, she slowly puts her hair in a loose ponytail.

“Good gosh Jade what are you getting at?” Roy spits, half annoyed she was ignoring him. Jade turns to face him, but remains silent.

In the matter of a few seconds she gives a naughty smile and slowly relieves her body of the tight kimono.

“Jade!” Roy shouts, flustered, as usual when it comes to Jade.

She brings the pine colored dress over her shoulders in what seems like slow motion. A blushing Roy turns back to his dinner.

“Ahem.”

Another sigh and some indecipherable groans later, Roy throws the Star Wars shirt he had previously been wearing in Jade’s face. She catches it a few inches away and nods. The naughty smile still steady on her face.

The killer clears her throat and slips on his t-shirt, “That’s better Red don’t ya think?” 

The only response he could give her was another slurp of noodles and chives. At the moment he was mainly focusing on being cross legged so long, Roy could barely feel his lower half. He cursed Jade’s traditional Vietnamese crap.

“Theoretically,” Jade starts, “one’s plus one to a wedding should be their own significant other.” Jade skips her way back to the carpeted dining room.

“I suppose. In theory. What about family and friends. do they not count?” Roy retorted, pushing his no longer steaming bowl to the edge of the table.


End file.
